dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Victory's Edge
· パワー |Rōmaji title = Higi · Haikyū-Ken Tai Sentō Pawā |Literal title = A Secret Ability - The Haikyū-Ken vs Fighting Power |Series = DB |Number = 98 |Saga = Tien Shinhan Saga |Manga = The Volleyball Play *The Fist of the Sun |Airdate = January 27, 1988 |English Airdate = December 26, 2002 |Previous = Final Match: Goku vs. Tien |Next = Tien's Insurrection }} · パワー|''Higi · Haikyū-Ken Tai Sentō Pawā''|lit. "A Secret Ability - The Haikyū-Ken vs Fighting Power"}} is the fifteenth episode of the Tien Shinhan Saga and the ninety-eighth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on January 27, 1988. Its original American airdate was December 26, 2002. Summary Tien Shinhan grabs Goku and uses his Volleyball Attack on him. Knocking him up into the air, he spikes Goku down hard into the ground, but to his surprise, Goku gets up. He says that throughout the tournament, he had only been using a fraction of his strength, what he refers to as his "Tournament Power" to protect his opponent, but now he is going to fight at full power. He unleashes a brutal assault on Tien, then starts conjuring a Kamehameha, but stops, realizing that Tien would have dodged it and he would have wasted unnecessary energy. Tien meditates briefly, then they continue the match. The two exchange blows with such speed that the on lookers are amazed, even Master Roshi comments on the two moving as though they were a blur. Slowly however, Goku's vicious assault nearly pushes Tien out of the ring, but Tien is able to counter it at the last moment. Goku then creates ten afterimages of himself to confuse Tien and when Tien attacks one of the false images, Goku appears from behind him and knocks him down. Tien uses his Solar Flare technique that he had previously used on Jackie Chun to create a blinding light and goes in for the finish, but is surprised when he is struck hard in the stomach by Goku, being able to see clearly due to him borrowing Master Roshi's sunglasses. While handing the sunglasses back to Master Roshi, a momentary lapse in concentration allows Tien to hit Goku hard against the wall, which in turn breaks Master Roshi's sunglasses much to his dismay. Krillin takes a good look as his master, believing him to look familiar. Not wanting Krillin to catch on that he is actually Jackie Chun, he shouts at his student to pay attention to the match so that he can learn something. Goku jumps up for an attack but is mysteriously frozen, allowing Tien to knock him down. Major Events *Goku begins to use his Battle strength having used his Tournament strength up till that point. *Goku steals Master Roshi's sunglasses in order to counter the Solar Flare. *Goku is mysteriously paralysed by an unknown force. Battles *Goku vs. Tien Shinhan Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Objects *Sunglasses Differences from the Manga *Yamcha, Bulma, Launch, and Puar are not present for the match in the manga, where they stay in the hospital and listen over a radio. **Tien notices Yamcha with the others after knocking out Goku with his VolleyBall Fist. **Launch also muses that Tien is an interesting guy to her, showcasing her developing a crush on him earlier than its being revealed in the manga. **In the manga, Turtle asks how Goku was able to get through the Solar Flare, to which Oolong replies he has no idea. The anime has Puar ask the question and Oolong replies like in the manga, whereas Yamcha explains to Bulma how Goku took Roshi's sunglasses which protected his eyes. *Tien meditating before starting the third round of the fight is not in the manga. *Shen signaling Chiaotzu to paralyze Goku before its properly revealed isn't in the manga. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 98 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 98 (BD) pt-br:O segredo da técnica Taiyoken contra o poder de combate fr:Dragon Ball épisode 098 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Tien Shinhan Saga Category:Dragon Ball